Whatever happens i'll be with you
by L0kiLaufeys0n
Summary: This is my first story. Loki has just found out about his true identity and Thor tries to comfort him. T rating for...I don't really know. Please rate this i would love to know how i have done in my first story! :


Thor had been running around the gardens of Asgard for the past 2 hours trying to find his little brother.

'Loki, Loki please come out. I just want to talk to you' Thor shouted as he hunted in all the usual places his little brother would hide when he was sad.

This was no use Thor thought to himself. How could father keep such a thing from himself and Loki? No matter what Thor had just found out, Loki would always be his little baby brother.  
Loki was 2 years younger than Thor and a lot smaller. He had raven hair and the most amazingly bright green eyes that Thor had ever seen. He was the complete opposite of his Big brother. Thor was a big muscular boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Thor had always cared for his little brother and loved him with all his heart. Thor's friends were not such a fan of the littler Brother. They always called him names and made him feel like an outcast. Many nights had Thor returned home from his training sessions and found Loki sitting on his bed with his head between his knee's crying. Loki just wanted to be like his big brother, but he would never be accepted as a mighty warrior by Thor's friends.

'Loki, Come on. It doesn't matter what has happened, Just come and talk to me' Thor shouted again as he began to walk back to the palace where the two young princes lived.

Just then behind him he heard the crack of twigs beneath feet and spun around to find his little brother standing there with red puffy eyes and a frown on his face.

Thor had never seen his brother looking so vulnerable. The 12 year old boy standing there with his world crashing down around him.

Thor raced over to the little prince and embraced him as tightly as he could. He could feel Loki shaking beneath his touch. Thor began to stroke his little brothers Long black locks and whisper comforting words into his ear. 'It's alright Loki, it's ok. Don't worry, I'm here now, let it all out little brother'.

Thor heard Loki give a big sniff and pull away. 'How can you even touch me after finding out what I am' Loki said, his voice still shaking from his hours of crying.

'Brother, i-'

'No Thor, I am NOT your brother' The little boy said as his voice got stronger. 'I have never been your brother. No wonder everyone treats me like a misfit…It's because I am Thor, It's because I am!' Thor could see Loki's anger and rage bubbling inside of the little body. Thor just wanted to hug the boy but every time he took a step closer to him he would take another step backwards.

'Loki, listen you have been my little brother ever since the day you arrived. Just because you may not be related by blood doesn't mean I think anything less of you. You will always be my little brother and I will always love you as much as I did the day I first saw you'. Thor took another step towards his little brother and this time the younger boy didn't take a step back instead he walked forwards and straight into the arms of his big brother.

Loki had always felt safe when he was with Thor, he felt like nothing in the world could hurt him because his big brother would always be there to save the day. Even now with the knowledge of his new found identity he knew that while he was in the arms of his big brother Thor he would always be the little brother which Thor would protect with his life.

'Come on then Frosty, Let's go back. Mother and father will be very worried' Thor said with a little wink at his brother. Loki scowled. 'Hey, That's not very nice. Just because I'm different to you doesn't mean you can call me names Thor!'

'Haha! Oh but Loki, I am your big brother I have to call you names, It's part of the job' He said as he grabbed his little brother as slung him over his shoulder and began to walk back to the castle While Loki kicked and wriggled to get out of his brothers grasp.

It took Thor 10 minutes to walk back up to the palace and by that time Loki has given up and stopped kicking. The two boy's mother Frigga looked like she had been worrying for hours. 'Oh boy's, I'm so glad you're home. Loki, don't ever do that again. You had me and your father worried sick. Promise me. Loki?'

Thor still hadn't put Loki down and when they looked the little boy had fallen asleep draped over Thor's shoulders. Thor had never seen such a beautiful sight. His little brother's peaceful face, His hair falling over his face showed the real contrast between his dark hair and ghost like skin. Loki's deep breaths soothed Thor more than they ever had before.

'Thor, maybe you should take Loki up to your chamber, I think you could do with a rest too' Frigga said to him in her soothing voice. She kissed the little sleeping prince on the head and then done the same to her older son.

Thor reached the chamber which he had shared with his brother ever since Loki was born. It changed a bit over the years and now there were two bed's either side of the room. One draped in Red and silver cloth and the other one carried he green, gold and black which Loki always wore.

Thor placed the little boy down on the green, gold and black cloth and bent down to kiss his little brothers head. As Thor went to pull away he felt a little hand grab his arm. 'Stay with me tonight Thor. Please?' Loki's voice was groggy with sleep but Thor didn't need asking twice. He squeezed onto the bed with his little brother like he had done when Loki was even smaller and had woken from a bad dream.

Loki turned and snuggled into his big brother's chest as he felt two big arms cuddle around him. The little boy smiled into his brother's chest and closed his eyes.

'I love you Thor…..Brother'

Thor kissed the little Black haired boy's head.

'I Love you too my little frostgiant' Thor whispered into Loki's hair and with that both boy's drifted off into a peaceful sleep knowing that nothing else mattered in all the 9 worlds as long as they had each other.


End file.
